A Rockstar For Ginny
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Ginny thinks being a musician is a waste of time until she sees her again.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 1113

Title: A Rockstar For Ginny

Warnings: Could possibly be interpreted as allusion to rape references (unintentional), suggestive language.

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Third Year Anniversary: The Three Schools: Write about Gabrielle Delacour.

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 9: Arts & Crafts: Artists in the Arts & Crafts Movement: Task #4: Phoebe became the first woman elected to the Royal Scottish Academy. Write about a woman doing the opposite of what is expected of her gender.

Yearly:

Prompt 420 [AU] Musician

Scavenger Hunt: Write a fic about your least favourite character.

* * *

Every fourteen year old dreams of becoming a rockstar, everyone except Ginny Weasley that is. She thought that music was no future for anyone, and was focused on becoming a professional Quidditch player.

During the period when the Triwizard Tournament began, Ginny had seen a small girl. Gabrielle Delacour was only a few years younger than she was, but she seemed a lot younger. Her features were petite and her long blonde hair was braided with flowers down past her waist.

Ginny thought she was the most beautiful creature that she had ever seen in her life. It was just after the incident in the Black Lake that Ginny had been to Hogsmeade for the weekend and found Gabrielle in the square. Gabrielle was dressed in purple robes and was singing, without any instruments or backup. People were hanging on her every word.

* * *

It was only after Ginny became a chaser for the Holyhead Harpies that she saw Gabrielle again. She didn't expect it, but her team had decided to go into a nearby pub to celebrate their latest win against the Pride Of Portee. Ginny walked into the bar and saw the group on stage, she couldn't believe her eyes when the musician ended up being none other than Gabrielle Delacour.

"Please welcome Gabby's Gal's!" the announcer said, and the crowd went wild. Ginny had heard of the group, they were the newest wizarding sensation, but she had no idea who the lead singer of the group was. Now that she spotted the blonde-haired beauty on stage she was once again mesmerized by her beauty. She realised someone was watching her, and her eyes scanned the crowd. When it landed on the lead singer, she noticed those pale blue eyes were the ones that sought her out.

This all female rock-band was clearly causing some waves in the magical community. She sat down at a table close by and watched Gabrielle. As soon as Gabrielle was finished the crowd erupted into applause. Gabrielle was wearing washed-out, torn, skinny jeans, and a crop top.

"Thank you," Gabrielle said into the microphone with a grin. She turned to whisper something to her lead guitarist, and then headed down the stage and walked straight over to Ginny.

"Ginny Weasley, as I live and breathe, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Gabrielle said sweetly, Ginny could feel herself being examined in her Quidditch gear.

"Honestly," Ginny started, almost forgetting why she was here. "We, I mean, my team and I, we just won a Quidditch game."

"Oh, congratulations," Gabrielle said sincerely. Then she boldly decided to sit down next to Ginny at the table. Ginny felt the jealous glares from some of those that came to see Gabrielle perform, but Gabrielle seemed to pay no attention to them. Her focus was on Ginny, which unnerved her a little bit. She didn't know how to be the center of attention.

"Thank you," Ginny said with a smile. "You guys have a band? I didn't know you were interesting," she said with a teasing manner.

Gabrielle nodded. "It had always been a dream of mine, I can't say my parents approved, but they seem to be getting used to the idea."

"That must have been hard on you," Ginny said. Gabrielle nodded, then called over a waitress to get them both drinks.

"Gin and tonic," Ginny said to the waitress, while Gabrielle decided on a Martini. The night passed in a flurry of drinks, until Ginny knew she couldn't spend the night at the Burrow.

"Come over to my place," Gabby offered after making sure the bill was paid and the rest of the band had been sorted.

The two didn't need to walk for before they reached Gabby's apartment. As soon as Gabby opened the door Ginny was met with a loud: "Meooow."

"I know, I know," Gabby said to the small black cat. "I'm home late."

Ginny looked puzzled at the interaction, but perhaps it was just because the two had a lot to drink and she was imagining this eccentric woman talking to her cat. The cat stared at Ginny in scrutiny, and Ginny suddenly felt unnerved by it.

"Don't pay him any attention, he is jealous I brought someone home," Gabby said.

"What's his name?" Ginny asked, holding out her hand, trying to appease the possessive kitten.

"Lucian," she said, sitting down on a chair at her bar, then almost falling over. She laughed as Ginny rushed to prevent her from falling to the floor.

"Let me help get you to bed," Ginny said sincerely, taking the girl around the waist to keep her upright.

"Why Ginny Weasely, are you trying to take advantage of me?" Gabby asked with a girly giggle, leaning in closer to her ear.

"I never take advantage, but we are welcome to revisit that idea in the morning," Ginny said boldy. She couldn't deny the effect the rockstar was having on her. If Gabby hadn't drank so much, she probably would have kissed her as soon as they got into the house. As it was, Ginny was not intending to be one of those that took advantage of anyone, she knew what it was like to be taken advantage off.

Ginny had put the beautiful blonde to bed, and then she went into the lounge, falling asleep quickly on the couch. She was lucky she had a change of clothes with her, because her shoulders were so wide she would never have been able to fit into anything of Gabrielle.

* * *

Ginny woke up to a meowing sound, and saw Lucian sitting staring at her when she sat up on the couch. Then she heard the musical sound of Gabby laughing.

"Lucian, stop pestering Ginny, I have breakfast right here," Gabby said. Ginny sat up and smiled at the woman who was walking around in a rather revealing nightdress.

As soon as the kitten was in the kitchen with his bowl, Gabby came to sit down beside her.

"Morning," she said. "Thanks for taking care of me last night."

"Any time," Ginny said, and she couldn't help but blush.

"I remember you saying something about this morning?" Gabby said, leaning in very close to Ginny, making her heart race and her mind turn to mush.

"I, um," Ginny stuttered.

"It's okay if you just kidding," Gabby said, moving away from Ginny just enough for Ginny to realise her words.

"I wasn't," Ginny said suddenly.

"Good," Gabrielle said with a cheeky grin, holding out her hand to pull Ginny from the couch. Without another word the rockstar led Ginny into her bedroom, where they spent the rest of the day.


End file.
